


Just a Cold

by authorangelita (angel)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Common Cold, Future Fic, Illnesses, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 05:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4379030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel/pseuds/authorangelita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's finals week, and Derek worries when Stiles comes down with a cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Cold

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Teen Wolf fic *dips a toe in and hopes the water is warm*
> 
> Story takes place in the future where Derek, Stiles (and, off-screen, the rest of the TW gang) are in college together, trying to attain some normalcy after all of the supernatural craziness in their lives dies down a bit. 
> 
> Written for the "minor illness or injury" square on my H/C Bingo card.

Derek looked up from his History of Architecture textbook when he heard the apartment door open. "You're early," he called, unable to see the door from the bedroom but able to recognize the cadence of Stiles' footsteps. 

"Study group sent me home," Stiles said as he walked through the door and flopped onto the bed by Derek's feet. He coughed as he rolled over and curled into a ball.

That got Derek moving. He dropped his book on the bedside table and leaned forward to press his hand against Stiles' forehead. It was warm but not overly so. "What's wrong?"

Stiles smacked his hand away. "Just a cold. I'll be fine in the morning." 

"You have a Criminological Theory final in the morning."

"Hence the study group." 

"Do you want me to drill you?"

Stiles raised an eyebrow and grinned lasciviously. It might have worked had he not started a round of sneezes a moment later.

"With your flash cards," Derek clarified and then heaved a long-suffering sigh as he gracefully slid off the bed and to his feet. 

"Where are you going?"

"I think we still have some cold medicine in the bathroom from last fall. Why don't you change into something more comfortable? Do you want me to find the Toy Story DVD?"

He didn't wait for Stiles to answer. In the living room, he rummaged through the DVDs on the bookshelf before finally finding Toy Story behind the Blu-ray player. After verifying that the disc was indeed inside the box, he detoured into the kitchen to fill a reusable bottle with cold water. Then, he headed into the bathroom for the medicine. He kept a box of over-the-counter stuff under the sink for Stiles' inevitable sicknesses. He loved the man to death, but Stiles never knew when to stop and let his body rest, which depressed his immune system. Derek was an architecture and history double major, but in the early days of their relationship, he'd thought about going pre-med due to all the human physiology research he did to keep his boyfriend relatively healthy.

By the time he stepped back into the bedroom, Stiles had changed into his Batman pajama pants and one of Derek's black henleys. He was laying on his side of the bed, listlessly flipping through channels on the muted TV. The most bizarre thing about Stiles being sick was his inactivity. It always made Derek worry when Stiles wasn't flailing limbs while describing his day or the paper he was writing for one of his Criminal Justice classes. 

"I should be studying," he muttered as Derek deposited his supplies on the bed by his hip. Stiles' bedside table was a disaster area that Derek didn't feel like cleaning up to make space for the items. 

"You're going to take some pills," Derek said as he punched two gelcaps through the foil of a blister package, "and get a couple of hours of sleep. Then, I'll wake you and see how you feel. We'll go from there."

Stiles impulsively grabbed a fistful of Derek's t-shirt and pulled him down into a kiss. "I love it when you get all bossy. Mr. Bossy Pants."

Derek chuckled against Stiles' lips and pulled away slowly. "Liar. Take your pills."

The younger man accepted the medication and the water bottle. Then, he yawned and tugged at Derek's hand. "Lay down with me?"

Derek nodded and put the DVD in the player before climbing into bed and putting his arms around Stiles, who snuggled against his side and let Derek drape a blanket over him without comment.

By the time that Buzz Lightyear made his appearance, Stiles was sleeping soundly, breathing even but a little congested. Derek rolled him gently onto his back and removed a couple of pillows so that his boyfriend was in a more comfortable position. Then, Derek set an alarm on his phone so that he could wake Stiles for a welfare check in two hours, grabbed his textbook and picked back up in his reading. 

Stiles was smart, and he kept up with his studies, so there was no doubt that he would be able to ace his final exam the next day if he rested and felt better in the morning. Derek was going to make sure he took it easy until he recovered. 

~End


End file.
